Last Rites
"Last Rites" is the twenty-first episode of Season Five of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jerome Schwartz, and directed by Craig Powell. It is the one-hundredth and ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 8, 2016. Synopsis Emma, David, Regina, Robin and Henry are finally back home in Storybrooke and reunited with Snow, but, unfortunately, they still have to contend with Hades, who continues to deceive Zelena as he lays out his plan to use the all-powerful Olympian Crystal to take over the town. The heroes desperately search for a way to defeat Hades while Hook does the same in the Underworld, looking for those missing storybook pages. Regina and Robin take a more direct approach, which culminates in an epic showdown that will leave our heroes forever changed.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160502abc01/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin (Credit only) *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Emma Caulfield as the Blind Witch *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Liam Garrigan as King Arthur *Greg Germann as Hades *Amy Manson as Merida *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil *David Hoflin as Zeus *Eric Keenleyside as Moe French Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Kiefer Bahrich as Sad Eyed Boy *Jason Burkart as Little John *Michael Coleman as Happy *Faustino di Bauda as Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck Uncredited *Unknown baby as Robin *Unknown baby as Prince Neal Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features the Storybrooke Town Hall. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "Our Decay". *The Underworld events take place after "Firebird". Episode Connections *Hades' heart was restarted in "Firebird". *King Arthur was imprisoned in "Birth". *Hades tells Arthur that he understands what it's like to be unjustly imprisoned; referring to the story he told Zelena in "Our Decay". *Walter fell asleep on watch, just like he did in "Snow Falls". *Emma and her family left the Underworld in "Firebird". |-|Cultural References= Disney *This episode features Merida from Brave. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Robin Hood, Little John, and Friar Tuck from the ballad, King Arthur from the Arthurian Legend, Hades and Zeus from Greek Mythology, Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, Cruella De Vil from The Hundred and One Dalmatians story, and the Blind Witch from the "Hansel and Gretel" fairytale. **The Underworld and the Five Rivers from Greek Mythology are featured. **Kronos, the father of Hades and Zeus from Greek Mythology, is mentioned in the Underworld Storybook. Religion *When Emma and Hook are reunited, a cross can be seen on one of the graves in the graveyard. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *One of the missing pages from the Underworld Storybook reads:File:521Page1.png File:521Page2.png Hades nodded to himself, impressed with the leader’s magic. The leader was elegantly dressed in black, which also impressed Hades. Proper fashion was very important him. He noticed that much illegible that whatever the leader was shouting about. It was a illegible tirade about some young farm girl who had offended the great leader. The leader believed that the illegible villagers were hiding the farm girl. But instead of snap- ing the necks of the villagers for their behavior, illegible the leader merely went down the line of them, illegible each one into a drooling, screeching beast. The illegible of illegible retribution may have been satisfying to the leader, but it wouldn’t do at all for Hades. obscured to somehow convince the leader illegible killing. It turns out this leader obscured of supplies of souls, and he obscured that supply dry up. He started obscured of dead he’d offer when the leader obscured into a hairy beast. Of course this illegible obscured taken Hades for one illegible obscured ::*Another page reads:File:521Page3.png welling in his eyes. Only these were not tears of sad- ness. They smoldered with rage. "You’re wrong about me, Father. I will make a great king." Hades wiped the tears away as he said this, though his voice was a vacuum of emotion. With cold determina- tion, he approached a towering pedestal on the far side of the bed chamber where an ornate filigreed box was left unattended. Hades face betrayed a slight smile. He knew this box held the prize he sought, and no one would stop him from taking it now. He opened the box and inside was an ancient crystal shaped like a crude lightning bolt. "The Olympian Crystal", he said reverently, with more love than he had ever shown for leathery old Kronos. "So…" a voice boomed from across the bed chamber. Hades turned to see Zeus in the room, looking at him in Judgment while touching the lifeless frame of their father For one last time. "…your heart really is sickened." Zeus stepped forward to his brother, in all his chiseled Might. And every inch of his muscle nauseated Hades, obscured maintained an even keel. For now. obscured not take a moment to mourn our father? "Who loved you?" Zeus felt genuine compassion for his brother. And the illegible branch he offered bore no hidden thorns, only the promise of reconciliation. That Zeus was capable of such illegible only stoked the flames within Hades further. "No, Zeus", Hades spat. "He only loved you." Hades took the crystal into his hands. It was his now, and no one would take it from him. Not even the illegible Zeus. The powerful magic within it glowed for illegible. illegible not yours to wield,” Zeus warned. “The Olympian Crystal is dangerous. It belongs to the obscured illegible king," Hades said, wielding the illegible"And once I use this to kill you, illegible kingdom I desire. illegible and for a moment, Zeus illegible that the crystal was powerful enough illegible him. But Zeus illegible, perhaps illegible Hades raised the crystal, illegible Zeus' chest, looking his illegible illegible Zeus’ heart, when… International Titles Videos 5x21 - Last Rites - Promo 5x21 - Last Rites - Sneak Peek 1 5x21 - Last Rites - Sneak Peek 2 References ---- nl:Last Rites